One Week Granted
by sakurahime92
Summary: Conan is given one week to be Shinichi again. How long will he keep his secret from the protective Ran? How about his friend Heiji and of course the infamous Kaitou Kuroba making a guest appearance. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

'I'm so tired of having the only person I care about think I'm a little kid. I wish that Ai would create that stupid antidote already so I could prove that I really was okay.' Ring. ring. ring. Picking up the phone I say, "Mori Detective agency." With a very bored tone.

"Well you sound very happy, Kudo-kun." A voice said on the other side of the phone. Ai finally calls and she sounded like her usual boring and uninterested self.

"What do you want, Haibara? The detective agency is very slow but I don't want Ran or Kogorou to overhear me talking to you."

"Fine I'll be to the point. I have an antidote that will guarantee you a full week as Kudo Shinichi not just the usual twenty-four hours as the previous attempts." I listen to her and don't believe it. 'A full week in my own body? Is this some kind of sick joke of hers or is she really guaranteeing a week as Shinichi Kudo.

"What do you want in return?" I say very skeptical about how she is able to guarantee such a thing.

"The reason I have been absent for the past week was because I had turned back into my older form of Shiho Mizuno and couldn't go to school. If your still skeptical come over to Agasa's and I'll show you. Good-bye Kudo-kun." BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

'I full week as myself.' Going on in his head right now, "Hey Ran wait up, I said I'm sorry for missing so much school." Going to the movies and school; With Ran as a man instead of a little kid.

I look at the phone and decide to go for it. Grabbing my coat, I storm out of the room without a second thought without telling Ran or Occhan. Within ten minutes, make it to Professor Agasa's and barge in unannounced. Haibara was at the table sipping tea waiting for me to arrive.

Jumping off the stool, she waves me to follow her to the lab. She picks up a small glass of liquid and a pill which I expect to be the antidote. She grabs the two items out of reach before I could get a hold of them. "Remember Kudo-kun, it won't take long for you to expose yourself to the organization if you accidently solve a case and forget to tell them to not mention your part in the case. Then they won't have a problem figuring out that I am also alive and hiding from them. Remember they won't care about who they have to kill to silence the two of us. You must keep that in mind no matter what this entire week."

I agree with her about that; ever since I became Conan Edogawa I had to keep quiet that I was really Kudo Shinichi and it killed me every time I saw Ran upset because I wasn't with her in the person. I KNEW that if I wanted to keep her safe, I had to keep the fact that I was really Conan from her. "I know that already Haibara. Now may I have the antidote before I decide you're lying about me having my body for a full week!"

"You're too eager, Kudo-kun; don't yell at me if you end up getting into trouble when Ran sees you." Haibara told me as she handed over the pill and water carefully. "I only have that one so don't come asking me for more antidote for a while." I nod my head and swallow the pill and instantly fall asleep from the intense pain. It felt different from the usual heart attack, ripped apart from all sides feeling. It was more of an instant crushing pain one usually feels before they pass out.

I woke up on a bed with a massive headache. I look around and don't recognize anything in the room. 'This doesn't look like the room at the Mouri's.' I gaze around the room when someone knocks on the door. "Come in" I say in an instant expecting Ran to be in her uniform waking me for school. Instead Haibara comes in with a weird device in her hand. "What are you doing here Haibara?" Then I remembered everything that had happened. I instantly look at my hand and see it's somewhat larger so I look into a mirror and find that I'm a teenager again. "Thanks a lot Haibara." I say enthusiastically and then look at her again.

Haibara had something in her hand and it looked like cell phone. "Well it looks like the experiment worked. I will handle the Detective Boys for as long as I can but remember that they are pretty average detectives on their own. It won't take long for them to figure out that you're not on a vacation with your parents. This is a phone that only allows us to stay in contact since it would be bad if they found out that you are in range for the badges to work. Also leave your badge here so they won't be able to try to contact you. With that I must get to school and you need to go to your house and get your uniform or you'll be running late on your first day back to school. Remember keep in contact with me frequently and that you only have this one week. See you later, Kudo-kun." Haibara leaves the room and I just stare at the phone she has given me and laugh when I see the small inscribed D.B. so I don't forget that I'm part of the Detective Boys club.

Walking to my house in a set of clothes that are Agasa's is very weird and I open my house door to get my uniform and it's sparkling clean. 'Ran must've cleaned it a while ago.' Changing into my uniform I sprint off towards the Mouri's to give Ran a huge surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Walking up the stairs was different since I was in a bigger body than when I was little Conan. Opening the door to the living area I see Ran searching for 'Conan' everywhere with a worried look on her face. I chuckled a bit when I saw her searching here, there, everywhere with no sign of me.

She immediately froze in place, gripping one of her hands near her heart. I stop chuckling and stop myself from walking over towards her. She turns around and sees me standing there patiently waiting for her to say something; instead she imagines him being an illusion and continues her search for Conan. I look at my watch and its ten minutes 'til school begins. "Ran, hey Ran, Ran listen to me." 'Why isn't she listening to me! We're going to be very late at this rate.'

Grabbing Ran's bag and hand, I drag her out of the apartment in the attempt to make it to school on time. It took all of my strength and force to get her out of the apartment with relative difficultness. Finally Ran figured out what was happening and pulled her hand out of my hand but I didn't let go until I was sure that Ran could continue without me dragging her all the way there.

"Shinichi?" Ran says, barely able to utter his name because of the disbelief she was in. I try to motivate her to keep moving since we were three minutes from school with almost a minute to get there on time. Finally I get her to realize how late we are and managed to get her to run so we would be on time for my first day back at school. They managed to get into their seats right as the bell was ringing for their first class to begin.

When Judy-sensei was taking attendance she notices there was an extra student in class. She checks her attendance sheet and realizes that was the infamous Kudo Shinichi, who has been absent for most of her teaching career at the high school. "Well, well, well, it appears that someone finally decided to come to school." She walks over to where I sat and continued her speech. "You probably don't know who I am, though how could you?" she winks at me and I glance away. "My name is Judy-sensei, nice to meet you, Kudo-kun" I am shocked that she would cover for me like that but I follow her lead.

"Pleasure to meet you, Judy-sensei I hope we will have a productive year together." If I actually manage to keep my body that long.

The lecture was extremely boring and utterly pointless but somehow everyone was more focused on the fact that I was actually in the room than the lecture. Also that I was the only one actually paying attention to the lecture and was answering the questions correctly, especially when I haven't been learning this stuff in so long.

When lunch was finally there, Ran broke out of her daze and walked over to Shinichi. Sonoko gasped as Shinichi turned to face Ran as Ran did a side-kick towards his head he narrowly dodged. He turned towards the rest of the class and jerked his head towards the door, silently pleading that everyone leaves immediately before someone gets hurt. But as soon as he jerks his head his attention goes back to Ran so he doesn't end up in the infirmary due to a concussion.

Ran kept punching and kicking Shinichi but to no avail since he was used to evading Ran's attacks when she was mad. It would happen frequently when her dad, Meitantei Mori Kougorou, lost work because of the new detective with a remarkable sense of truth and was known as the Heisei Holmes. After ten minutes Shinichi finally figured out how to evade the attacks then just when Ran punched the area where his face was, he moved in to restrain her arms and did so successfully but Ran kicked Shinichi in the stomach so hard that he collapsed from the kick. Ran realized what happened she peeked out the door to see everyone terrified to see her walking out. Sonoko looked around for Shinichi but couldn't see him and ran into the classroom followed by Judy-sensei and the two carried Shinichi to the health room.

Shinichi woke up in the health room with body soreness just to see that the sun was sinking and it was after school ended. Shinichi deduced what had happened and was terribly upset by the reaction he had gotten from Ran though he couldn't blame her since he was the one who was constantly lying and deceiving her. _I guess I should give Ran some time to get adjusted to me being here again._ Shinichi thought as he walked out of the school only to see Ran there waiting for him like they did before he became Conan. As Shinichi walked past Ran she called out to him.

"Shinichi wait up." Shinichi stopped and turned to look at her as she catches up to him. "I'm so sorry about earlier Shinichi. I was just so upset that you suddenly came back without telling me and never calling me back when I call. I just lost control and started attacking as soon as I knew for fact that you were really here and not a mirage. Can you ever forgive me Shinichi?"

Shinichi thinks for a minute then looked back at her. Smirking he nodded his head and Ran was really happy but he held up one of his hands. "on one condition" Ran tilted her head waiting for Shinichi to continue. "You go on a date with me this Saturday to Tropical Land. Deal?" Ran flushed and flustered that Shinichi asked her out on an actual date just nods her head and skips off when they reached her house.

"See you tomorrow Shinichi" Ran says as she waved goodbye to him. He waved back as he walked home with a small skip since he finally managed to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date. Shinichi walked to his bed and collapsed forgetting how hard it is to take a kick from Ran. A few hours later Shinichi walked down to get some water when he heard a commotion from his lounge.

When he makes his way down there he notices a few people who are arguing in the dark. When the light was turned on he sees Hattori Heiji sitting on Kaitou Kids' back on the floor while Hakuba Saguru was sitting on the couch watching silently.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

When Kaitou and Heiji finally sit down alongside Hakuba and Shinichi grabbed a bottle of water they sit down to figure out why the two detectives are with the thief they all hate. Kaitou was fidgeting more than anyone else, trying to find some escape from the three detectives even though they were there to help him. Heiji was walking around Shinichi taking a good look at his rival and best friend who finally has his body back and Hakuba just stayed where he was looking at everyone as if there was no reason for him to be there.

"So why are you three here at my house in the middle of the night?" Shinichi asks pushing Heiji away from him at the same time. They were all looking away from Shinichi and he starts to get pissed off at the people who are currently keeping him from his sleep.

Hattori was the one who started to speak but Kid shook his head and started to talk instead. "Tantei-kun we are here cause I have been wrongly accused and I need your help in solving the case against me. The reason we are here in the middle of the night is because I'm kinda on the run and I needed a place to crash and think. Hakuba is here cause he followed me from the scene of the crime while tantei-han is here since he heard about the case and figured I would come here to you." Shinichi is looking at the three he has come to know so well since he became Conan that he was proud to call them his friends/rivals.

"Well that's only part of the reason we are here, Kudo-kun, because he isn't telling you the whole truth. The crime that is against Kuroba," Kid flinches at the name being used, "is a murder but not just any type of murder." Kid and Heiji look away as Shinichi glares at them. "The murder was a closed room type murder that had a single window that was unlocked but the only way to get inside the room would be by flying."

When he finally understood the entirety of the case in front of him Shinichi looks at Kid. "And how pray tell do you expect me to help you?" Kid looks at his favorite detective and gives Shinichi his trademark smile.

"Why that is simple my dear friend, _you_ are the king the pro at these kinds of murders. These are the cases that make your reputation so well known. You are the only one who can help me and yet you are also the one who will take much convincing at taking the case." Shinichi glares and then contemplates the choices Kid has in front of him. "What do I need to do Kid?" He asks and Kaitou beams at the young detective.

"All you have to do is solve the murder and prove my innocence. Really easy actually since afterall this is the great Meitantei behind Sleeping Kogorou and Deduction Queen Sonoko." Shinichi just glares at his rival as he hears the two names that could bring him down forever due to his secret identity as Conan Edogawa. Meanwhile Hattori was glaring daggers at Hakuba for just being in the same room as them. When the two look-a-likes notice that a huge argument or fist fight was about to commence they decide to take their respective rivals to different rooms to try and calm them down.

With Shinichi and Heiji

Shinichi dragged Heiji to the couch in his family's library and locked the door behind them. Heiji glared at Shinichi until he realized whom it was he was glaring at. Heiji quickly looked away before he started to offend his best friend who just regained some semblance of a real life once more. Shinichi sits next to Heiji for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Why the hell are you always so irritated around Hakuba? Kaitou is one thing but Hakuba? He has helped on several of our cases and you treat him like he is a monster." Heiji gets really pissed as Shinichi talked about the idiot teenage detective.

"_Why _do _I _hate that pompous, arrogant, bastard? He has upstaged me on every single case that we have worked on. When it's you who upstages me, I at least know that it's because I missed something but when it's him, he just likes to hold it over my head like he's so much better than I am." Heiji practically yells at Shinichi while Shinichi sweat-drops at his ranting.

"Just try to get along with him until we are done with this case because since it deals with KID he will be there even if we don't want him there."

"Fine" Heiji grumbles under his breath.

With Kaitou and Hakuba

Kaitou threw Hakuba in a vacant room and locked the door behind them. Hakuba found a chair to sit in while Kaitou runs his hand through his already messy hair. "Why are you so hard on tantei-han?" Hakuba just rolls his eyes at Kaitou and remains silent causing Kaitou to freak out and throw his hat at his nemesis. Hakuba got irritated from that and glared at the teenage thief.

"Why does it even matter if I get into arguments with that buffoon? He just gets in the way during the entire investigation. So I kindly tell him what it is that he does wrong. It's not my fault that he goes overboard and starts arguing with me about it." Kaitou gapes at his annoying companion and shakes his head.

"Try to be more subtle about it and just avoid him if necessary. You know that if Shin-chan is going then Hattori will be at the investigation as well." Hakuba just nods his head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Once all of them came back together this time calm Shinichi takes a deep breath and looks each in the eye. "I am mad right now because I wanted to actually go to school and have a normal life but now I can't so thanks. So let me just say one thing….go to sleep and don't kill each other because then I will have to deal with it. I will see you guys in the morning." Shinichi walks to his room while Heiji walks to the spare room, leaving Hakuba and Kaitou in the living room each taking a couch.

After a few hours of sleep Ran lets herself in to make sure Shinichi goes to school but she is surprised when she sees Shinichi's clone and another detective asleep on the couch, just as Heiji is coming down the stairs without a shirt making her blush. Ran runs up stairs and barges into Shinichi's room to get some answers as to why there are two detectives and a civilian in his living room half naked.

Shinichi wakes up from the sound of his door opening and he looks up to see Ran and he gets up to greet her only to have Ran yell at him. He looks down only to see that he is only wearing pajama pants and shakes his head and grabs a t-shirt from his closet just to get his potential girlfriend to look at him without staring at his chest. Once he finishes, Ran looks at him then remembers why she suddenly barged inside.

"Why are Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun, and Kuroba-kun downstairs and why does it feel like you are going to have to go on yet another case again?"

Shinichi wishes he could just lie to her and say that she is wrong but he knows that he couldn't bring himself to lie to her while he is in his original body. "A case came up and one of my allies is being blamed for a murder that only I can solve. I just found out late last night and normally wouldn't have waited to tell you but I figured you wouldn't just barge into my room like this. So I won't be going to school but you will be able to text me whenever you want and I will respond as soon as I can."

Ran tries to smile but fails miserably and Shinichi grimaces at her reaction towards his news. "I'm sorry Ran but there is nothing I can do or else I am condemning one of my friends to death or life in prison and I can't have that on my conscious."

"I know that Shinichi I just wished that I could be with you more since you always seem to disappear without me knowing and I can't stand it." Shinichi goes to Ran and hugs her tightly and tries to calm her down. "Ran I wish I could spend more time with you and if it was _anybody_ else I would not be taking this case but" "You can't and I don't want to make you feel as if you must choose between your passion for cases and me."

Ran leaves in a hurry after she finishes speaking leaving Shinichi very confused and then gets interrupted by his friends/allies who want to know what happened with Ran and why she was crying. Shinichi slams the door shut in an attempt to collect himself without blaming the others for the cause of his and Ran's misfortunes and sorrows. Shinichi feels like punching something but knows that nothing he does will relieve the immense hatred he feels towards the people he trusts most with his biggest secret. Once he finds a place where he can almost be at peace with the world again he reopens his door and sees that only Heiji is standing there.

"Why was nee-chan so upset Kudo? Was it cause you told her that you were solving a case and couldn't spend the day with her?" Shinichi just looks at his best friend and that is all Hattori needs to understand completely. "Sorry man if I could take the case on I would but you are a lot better at this than I am."

"I know" is all Shinichi says as they head downstairs to get some breakfast before setting out on their road trip. They eat bowls of cereal and some toast just to get some sustenance before their five hour car ride. No one spoke during the entire trip lost in their own thoughts about what may happen if this case isn't solved. Kaitou ends up in jail; Hakuba would lose his best friend and someone to chase around; Heiji would lose the one person he likes be around; and Shinichi would lose his friend/ally/ cover for when Ran gets really suspicious of his real whereabouts. They get to the crime scene and Shinichi is horrified at the precise measures over how the murderer managed to frame Kaitou.


End file.
